


Hypnotized

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: For Andi’s “Back in the Game” writing challenge.  My Prompt was: “With one look in his eyes, I told myself, ‘this is going to hurt when it’s over’.”





	Hypnotized

Sam and I first met on a hunt. I almost lopped his head off with a machete, mistaking him for a vampire. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me just as I came in contact with his neck. A drop of blood squeezed out from under my blade as he stared at me with wide eyes. That’s when it happened. With one look in his eyes, I told myself, ‘this is going to hurt when it’s over’. But I didn’t care. Those multi-colored eyes had me hypnotized.

“Whoa, whoa!! I’m human!”

“I can see that,” I said. “Sorry.”

He let go of my wrist, grabbing a bandana out of his back pocket and wiping the blood off his neck.

“Are there any left?” I asked.

“No, me and my brother got the rest. I assume you’re responsible for the bodies in the barn then?”

“Yep,” I nodded, wiping my machete off on the couch. “Wait a minute…brother? Are you Sam or Dean?”

He smiled. “I’m Sam.”

“I should’ve known the Winchesters would stick their nose into my hunt,” I sighed.

“Well shit, sorry we saved the day,” Dean sauntered in from the other room.

I laughed, “Not likely. There were twice as many in the barn as there were in the house. Pretty sure I saved the day.”

“Tomato, tomahto,” Dean smirked, sticking out his hand for me to shake. “Didn’t catch your name?”

Oh this one was smooth. I told him my name, shaking his hand with a firm grip to show him I wasn’t some girly girl.

“Nice to meet ya. We’re headin’ to the bar down the road for some refreshments. Wanna join?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “Sure, why not?”

We walked outside and I whistled in appreciation. “There she is. Oh man, I have heard about this car, but to see it in person…” I ran my hand over the Impala, the dark metal cool to the touch.

“The lady knows a good car when she sees one,” Dean’s chest puffed up with pride.

“You know I gotta see inside,” I tapped the trunk lid.

“Of course,” Dean popped it open with one easy flick of the wrist.

“That…is…awesome,” I leaned over, inspecting their weapons cache.

“Thanks,” Dean was practically strutting.

Sam shook his head, smiling as he sat down in the front seat.

“Well I’ll follow you guys to the bar in my hunkajunk,” I thumbed over my shoulder at my car.

“Is that a…?” Dean gaped.

“Yep, 73 Ford Falcon.”

“Whoa, I haven’t seen one of those in years!” 

“She’s a tank that gets horrible gas mileage and constantly leaves me stranded on the side of the road.”

“She should make it to the bar though, right?”

I laughed, “Lead the way.”

A few hours and a lot of beers later, we called it a night. Dean had had one too many and was leaning on Sam to keep from face-planting in the parking lot. Sam walked him around to the passenger side but Dean pulled back, indignant.

“I’m fine! I can drive!” 

“Not a chance dude. Give me the keys!” Dean handed them over reluctantly, flipping Sam off and flopping down in the seat. 

Sam shut the door, sighing deeply.

“Damn, he can really put ‘em away huh?” I laughed.

“Yeah,” Sam smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

I touched his arm, “Sam? What’s up?”

He hesitated, and I thought he was about to tell me something, but then he shook his head. “Nothin’.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. So where’re you staying?”

“Just down the road. Some crappy motel, but hey, it’s cheap.”

“The blue one?”

“Yeah.” Sam gave me a look. “Oh my God, don’t tell me you guys are staying there too?”

Sam just laughed.

I punched his arm. “What the hell Winchester? Are you stalking me?” 

“I’m not I swear, “ he kept laughing, rubbing his arm.

“Well how about you put the lightweight to bed and we knock back a few more in my room? I’m not sleepy yet, still too jacked up from that hunt.”

“Sounds good. What’s your room number?”

“25.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Once I got to my room I quickly showered, changing out of my bloody smelly clothes into some fresh ones. I left the top two buttons on my shirt unbuttoned, hoping to entice Sam. When I said I was jacked up, I really meant horny. Hunts always did that to me. Usually I just found some random guy in a bar, but Sam Winchester was definitely a better catch. As I was putting my hair up in a high ponytail, there was a knock at the door. I pulled the door open and there he was. Hot damn. He had taken off the multiple layers he had been wearing and was down to just a grey v-neck t-shirt. His biceps made me weak at the knees. He had obviously taken a shower as well because he smelled so good, like soap and some kind of woody cologne.

“Hey,” he held up a bottle of whiskey. “I bought refreshments.” 

“Whoa, the hard stuff huh? You’re not playin’ around!” I smiled and opened the door wider.

A few hours, a few shots, and a few hunting stories later, we were both sitting on my bed. Sam got real quiet, staring at his hands in his lap, and again I asked him what was wrong.

“It’s my brother.”

I didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.

“He made a deal with a demon and now he’s going to hell.”

“What?” I couldn’t believe it. “What was so important that he would make a deal with a demon?”

Sam looked up at me with wet eyes, “Me.”

“Oh.” I nodded slowly. Even just being around them for a few hours I understood the bond between them. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. The demon told him that if he tried to get out of the deal, I would die.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

I grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers through mine. “I’m sorry Sam.”

“Thanks.”

I could tell he needed comforting more than I needed sex so I told him to lie down. I wrapped my arms around him as he buried his face in my neck, his tears wetting my chest. I rubbed his back until I could tell he was asleep, and I followed shortly thereafter.

Once Dean woke up the next day, the boys hit the road. I hugged them good-bye and hoped I would see them again. But, we were hunters, nothing was guaranteed.

A few years later I heard that Sam had fought Lucifer and gone to hell, saving the world from the Apocalypse. I was right, it hurt like hell.


End file.
